memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer)/The Front/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) The Archer is at impulse speed. INT-MESS HALL Everyone is there paying respect to Ensign Peterson, as Captain Taylor is standing at the stand. TAYLOR: (To the crew) I never lost a crewmen before, (beat) I said the day I took command of this ship that I wouldn't lose a single officer. That promise is now broken we lost a crewmen and a good man today Commander. Taylor stands back as Williams comes up to the stand. WILLIAMS: (To the crew) The first time I met Ensign Peterson it was when we were testing the Archer's warp drive in the holo-deck, (beat) I picked up a minor variation in the intermix ratio. The next day I came onto duty in Engineering I found out he was up all night fixing it and fix it he did and he'll be missed. She goes back next to the Captain. MARTIN: (to the crew) Order hup. (Everyone stands. The Ensign blows a bosun's pipe, presumably to pipe Peterson off the ship, and the service finishes.) EXT-SPACE Archer launches the casket with the body of Ensign Peterson in it. INT-MESS HALL Everyone is chatting about how they remembered Ensign Peterson. CARLSON (CMO): (To T'Shar) I'm thinking about resigning my commission. Both Kara and T'Shar are shocked by this. T'Shar: (to Carlson) Steven you can't this crew depends on you to care for their health. Steven rolls his eyes. CARLSON (CMO): (scoffs) A man died on my watch. Marcia and John are talking as the com beeps. ENSIGN (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR: (To Com) Taylor here. ENSIGN (OC): Incoming hail from Starfleet Command it's Commodore Taylor. Taylor heads to the Captain's mess. TAYLOR: (To Com) Ensign transfer it to the Captain's Mess. Ensign (OC): Aye, Captain. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S MESS Taylor walks in and activates the monitor. TAYLOR: Dad I mean Commodore. Cmdr. TAYLOR (Dad, on monitor): Marcia I heard what happened how are you holding up? She leans on the table. TAYLOR: I've been better just recovering from this lost. TAYLOR (Dad, On monitor): It's war, but I've got orders for you it's seems that Admiral Samuels is requesting your present in the eighth fleet at Sector 492. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR: That sector has been taking heavy attacks by the Dominion. He leans forward. TAYLOR (Dad, on monitor): Marcia I know you just buried a crewmen but you and your crew are the best and we need to best. Taylor thinks. TAYLOR: We'll take it sir. TAYLOR (Dad, On monitor): I'll send you the coordinates and all information we have on the latest attack by Dominion/Cardassian forces, (beat) be careful Marcia. TAYLOR: (Nods) Aye, Commodore. TAYLOR (Dad, On monitor): Taylor out. Federation symbol appears. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor to bridge set course for sector four-nine-two maximum warp. MARTIN (OC): Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes into a great arch cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM TAYLOR: (To senior staff) Sector four hundred thirty two, it's a Federation shipyard outpost. Responsible for keeping our ships in the fight with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. Martin looks at a PADD. MARTIN: (To Taylor) According to sensors from one of the ships in the Eighth Fleet it's defended by not only the Eighth Fleet and a squadron of Klingon Warships, (beat) the 12th Squadron of the Klingon Defends Fleet. TAYLOR: (Nods) Recently it's been under heavy attack by the Dominion, (beat) so we've been ordered to reinforce their lines. I want all hands rigged for battle by the time we get there. Mason chimes in. MASON: (To Taylor) I've got over our recent engagements with the Dominion, (beat) I think I can come up with a countermeasure to the Jem'hadar's poloron weaponry. Taylor leans on the table. TAYLOR: Get started use the records from the Defiant if you have to Lieutenant. Mason leaves to get started. CARLSON (CMO): I'll have my staff ready to receive wounded. Williams chimes in. WILLIAMS: (To Taylor) I think I can give Mr. Mason a hand with enhancing the shields. Taylor smirks. TAYLOR: (To Williams) Give him a hand Commander, (to Martin) John I want a series of simulated attacks by squadrons of Jem'hadar fighters for each shift. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Aye, Captain. TAYLOR: (To senior staff) Dismissed. Everyone leaves. EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp her nacelles go into the flatten position. TAYLOR'S (VO): Captain's log, stardate 54355.5. The Archer after three days at high warp we've arrived at sector four hundred thirty-two, so far we've not picked up the Eighth Fleet nor the Klingon Squadron. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew were at their stations, Taylor is standing in front of the viewer. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Ensign Sito? She looks at her console. SITO: (Off her console) Sensors are picking up the Eighth Fleet and the Klingon Squadron. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Hail them. She inputs commands into her console. SITO: (Off her console) Hailing Frequency open. TAYLOR: (To viewer) U.S.S. Cantabrian this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Starship Archer, (beat) we've been assigned to the fleet by Starfleet Command. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Cantabrian. SAMUELS (On viewer): Acknowledge Archer, enter formation and await further orders. The transmission ends. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) You heard the Admiral Ensign assume formation with the fleet. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn officer): Aye Captain entering formation now. EXT-SPACE Archer enters formation with the Eighth Fleet and Klingon Squadron. INT-BRIDGE Taylor walks over to Mason. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Lieutenant take us to yellow alert, (to Sito) Sito maintain long range sensor scans. (beat) I don't want the Dominion to get the drop on us. Sito inputs commands into her console. SITO: (off her console) Aye, Captain. Martin joins Taylor. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Captain maybe you should rest? Taylor shakes her head. TAYLOR: No I'm fine Commander. He leans in so only she can hear. MARTIN: (To Taylor) You've been through an emotional situation, (beat) and it maybe effecting your ability to..... She cuts him off. TAYLOR: I'm fine John drop it. She goes back to her chair. MARTIN (Sighs): Aye. (End of Act One, Fade out)